I Don't Believe You
by TakeMyHandHoldItTight
Summary: One-shot/Song-fic. Set during New Moon: after chapter 3 but before chapter 4. What if Bella didn’t believe Edward when he told her he didn’t love her anymore? What if one of the Cullens didn’t want to leave Forks?


**A/N: I used some actual quotes from the (devastating, ill-fating, horribly sad) chapter 3 of New Moon at the beginning of my fic. Sadly, I do not own any of these quotes that you will probably recognize. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_No I don't believe you_

_When you say don't come around here no more_

_I won't remind you_

_**You said we wouldn't be apart**_

_**No I don't believe you**_

_**When you say you don't need me anymore**_

_So don't pretend to_

_Not love me at all_

~I Don't Believe You by P!nk

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Bella, we're leaving". I bit my lip hard, but made sure no blood came out. I immediately thought of Renné and .Charlie. How was I going to tell them? My stomach did flips.

"Why now? Another year-".

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless", Edward said, looking at me with a composed expression, but I could tell he was hiding his feelings. I nodded meekly. I knew this was going to happen eventually, I guess I just never thought it would happen so soon. I would have to leave Forks with the Cullens, no matter how much it hurt Charlie or Renné. It was the only way I could be with Edward forever.

"When are we leaving?". Edward looked at me dubiously.

"Bella, when I say 'we're leaving', I mean my family and myself". I gave him a confused look.

"What? But, I thought…you and…what are you-", Edward interrupted my rambling and said the most ridiculous thing.

"You can't come with me Bella. Where we're going…It's not the right place for you".

"Where you are is the right place for me", I said, stating an obvious fact. Why would Edward think otherwise?

"I'm no good for you, Bella. My world is not for you", Edward said, as if trying to convince me that I shouldn't be with him.

"Don't be ridiculous", I spit out. Edward closed his eyes and squeezed them tight for a moment. He didn't open his eyes when he spoke again.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me". His words stabbed my heart like a knife.

"You…don't…want me?", I asked, confused at his meaning. Edward opened his eyes. His face was still composed but I knew him better than that. He was hiding something.

"No", he answered, his smooth voice revealing no emotion at all.

"No", I blurted. "_No!_ I don't believe you", I said, harsher than I meant to. Edward raised one of his perfect eyebrows in mystification.

"What?", he asked as if he didn't believe what he heard.

"I don't believe you. After all the times you've told me you love me…no. No", I repeated, my eyes filled with tears.

"Bella-". Just then, a loud rumble of thunder and lighting came, and rain followed it. It was getting dark, and I didn't want to get lost out here in the forest in this weather.

"Can we…can we go inside to talk about this?", I suggested. Edward looked at me questioningly.

"Bella-I-". Edward struggled to find the right words. I blinked in the rain, it was starting to get even heavier. By the time I could see clearly through the now pouring rain, Edward was gone. "I'm sorry". His broken whisper was the last thing he said to me.

* * *

About a month had gone by since he left. It might have been longer, maybe less than a month. I had lost track of time so much I didn't really care how long it had been since I heard his sweet velvet voice, ran through the forest with him, or fallen asleep in his cold, stone arms. I tried not to think too much about how much it hurt to think about him. I would _not_ forget him. I would think about him as much as possible, hold onto every memory I had of him, no matter how much my heart protested to push him aside to the back of my mind, no matter how much my ribs felt like they were tearing apart.

I still went to school, work, cooked dinner every night and tried my best to seem like I was fine. But I think Charlie still noticed that I wasn't myself anymore. I had permanent bags under my eyes for waking up in the middle of the night _every_ night because of nightmares, I hardly ever talked to anyone and my grades started to slip. My B+ average went down to a D+ because I stopped paying attention in class. Mr. Banner became concerned one day when I got an F on my bio test. I told him I was just having trouble with the work (even though I was one of his best students), but the real reason I had gone from an A to an F in his class within a few weeks was because I had extra difficulty paying attention in Biology II. My eyes always gazed at the empty seat beside me that had once been occupied by my personal Adonis. Mr. Banner believed me when I told him my fake excuse though, despite my horrible lying ability. A few days later, he suggested that I get a tutor. "I can get a straight A student to tutor you. She's new here, but _very_ good in Biology", he said, talking about the new girl very proudly. I numbly accepted, knowing I didn't have anything else to do from 3:30 until 4:30 on a Monday afternoon anymore.

* * *

The Monday that I was supposed to be tutored for the first time in my life, started out just like any day. That is, until I got to school. I'm not usually very observant anymore, but you'd have to be deaf not to hear all the students in the parking lot that morning whispering and gasping, and you'd have to be blind not to see the bright red Porsche parked next to your faded red 1950's Chevy truck. Even a zombie like me could figure out something was up.

All morning, all I could hear was people whispering to each other whenever the new girl passed by. I didn't really pay attention to comments like "She's so beautiful!", "Did you see her car? Her parents must be rich!", and "Don't you think she looks familiar?". But as soon as someone said "Look at her skin! And her eyes! She must be albino…actually, she looks like that Cullen girl. Rosalie, Alice?", I froze. Rosalie? Alice?! Could a Cullen actually be back in Forks? _No, they all left a month ago_, I told myself. Alice and Jasper were the first to leave. And Rosalie wouldn't come back to Forks without Emmett, neither would Alice without Jasper. So why…why would…

"Hey Bella!", a musical, wind chime voice chirped at me. I jumped. The person laughed. "Sorry! I'm just so glad to see you again! Edward kept telling me to leave you alone, but I just couldn't! I've missed you! ", the girl babbled, talking so fast I could hardly understand her. Still in shock, I turned around to see none other than Alice Cullen. But even though I knew it was my best friend, she looked much different. Her skin was still abnormally pale, and she was still wearing designer clothes, but her eyes were not topaz or black, they were _blue_. I blinked, making sure I wasn't dreaming or suddenly color blind. Yep, her eyes were blue. And her hair, no longer short black spikes, but now long, curly and _blonde. _Blue eyes and blonde hair…I never thought I'd see Alice like this. I shook my head, feeling very dizzy. Alice Cullen, my best friend, my vampire best friend who was the 'adoptive sister' of my Edward. Wow…

"Alice! Oh my god I thought I would never see you again!", I said, my words coming out in a rush. I hugged her without thinking but then froze, afraid that I might have been a little too friendly when she could be thirsty. I quickly let go of her warily. Alice laughed, her musical laugh making my heart burst with joy.

"I'm not thirsty, Bella", she assured me. I sighed in relief.

"Sorry, I just couldn't tell, because of your eyes-". Alice laughed again.

"They're contacts", she explained. "And the hair…is a wig", she said, wrapping a strand of the hair around her finger. "I had to change my appearance - and name - in order to come back here without anyone knowing who I was. I mean I know people were bound to recognize me, but it was worth a try. My name right now is Katie Adams". All this information overwhelmed me. I just had one question for her.

"Why are you here?". Alice became quiet.

"Maybe we should talk about this at your house", she said in a low voice.

"Okay", I said, trying to suppress my overwhelming joy.

"By the way, does Charlie know that you have a tutor?", Alice asked as she got into the passenger seat of my truck. I froze.

"Crap. I completely forgot. Yeah, Charlie knows, but I don't think he's going to be very happy seeing you at my house when my tutor's coming in half an hour", I said, smacking my hand to my forehead. _Although, he was going to be at work until 6... _Alice giggled.

"Relax, Bella. Who do you think is the smartest person in your Biology class, and also happens to be new?", she asked. I'm sure she was probably trying to make the answer obvious, but I was clueless. Alice sighed.

"I'm your tutor. Works out great, huh?". I blinked.

"You're my tutor?" Alice grinned.

"Yep".

* * *

"So, can you please explain to me why you need a _tutor_? Seriously Bella, you're a great student! And you're like a straight-A student in Biology!", Alice exclaimed when we sat down at the kitchen table 10 minutes later. I sighed and looked at Alice with pained eyes.

"Take one guess". Something must of clicked in Alice's brain, because as soon as I said that, she jumped up.

"Oh! Ugh! Now I understand! Oh my gosh how could I be so thoughtless! Of course you're failing Biology!", she said, her expression changing from realization, to anger and then staying at irritation. "I can't believe Edward did this to you…'Leave her alone, she'll be fine'…sure, she looks perfectly fine to me… I'm sure all happy people clutch their stomach like they're in horrible pain", she grumbled to herself. I winced and immediately let go out my stomach. As I did, it screamed in protest as if someone had suddenly stabbed a knife through my heart and it was now floating in my stomach.

"Alice…", I whispered stiffly. Alice looked at me and her irritated expression turned to sympathy.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella. Of course I understand why you're doing so horribly in school and looking horrible", she said, her face turning soft as she sat back down and put her cold hand over mine, comfortingly. "But don't worry. I'm here, and I'm going to fix this whole mess. I told Edward he was making a big mistake leaving you. But _no, _he didn't listen to _me_", she added, grumbling again.

"Alice…I appreciate your coming back here to help me-I really do- but I don't think It'd be a good idea for you to…interfere. After all, E-Edward left for a reason. And I don't think he wants to come back to me", I said, struggling to say the last part. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Bella…do you honestly believe that Edward wouldn't want to come back to you. Do you really think that he doesn't love you anymore?", she asked. I looked down at the oak table…hesitating to answer.

"I-I never-when he said…that he didn't love me…I didn't believe him. I mean-why should I of? He-he-Edward was always telling me how much I meant to him…how much he loved me. But…I don't know…He just left a-and…now I don't know what to think", I said, tears running down my face as I spoke through sobs. Alice closed her eyes and hung her head back, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Oh Bella…Bella, Bella, Bella", she repeated sadly. "What has he done to you? If only Edward could see what he's left. I mean _sure, he's_ pretty devastated _too_, but if only he knew what he caused…", she said upsettingly, trailing off and shaking her head in dismay.

I stopped crying for a moment and looked at Alice with a twisted expression.

"Devastated? Ed-Edward's 'pretty devastated too'?", I asked, repeating her words. Alice sighed and looked at me with a pained expression.

" 'Pretty devastated' would be an understatement. Edward is _a mess. _After he left you…I cannot tell you many how many times I had visions of him attempting numerous suicides, going to your bedroom just to make sure you were alright, begging you for forgiveness and _begging _for you to take him back. Of course…none of these things ever happened…and he _certainly _didn't beg you to take him back, or else he'd be with you right now".

"He-you-you had visions that he-you mean he-?", I asked, confused. My brain felt like it was going to explode any second now and I was sure my heart was going to burst out of my chest.

"Bella, Edward didn't want to leave you. He-", Alice was suddenly stopped as her cell phone rang. She quickly answered it and her eyes bulged. She spoke so fast that I hardly understood anything she said. I had no clue who she was talking to, but whoever it was, he or she made her go from shocked to ecstatic in seconds. A minute later, she closed her phone and jumped out of her chair, excitedly.

"Bella, Bella, oh my gosh Bella. Okay, I have to go. Stay here! And don't forget to unlock the door!", she said frantically, skipping out of my house. I sat at the table, flabbergasted.

"What-?". Stay here…_don't forget to unlock the door? _I was completely confused, but walked numbly to the front door and unlocked it anyways. A million questions swirled around my mind.

Who was Alice talking to on the phone?

Why was she so excited?

Did that phone call cause her to leave so quickly?

Why did she tell me to unlock the door?

Where did she go?

Before any more questions could fabric up, I heard the door open slightly. I slowly looked to see who was coming into my house. Too afraid to look closer, and see who was actually opening the door, several different possibilities popped into my head.

Charlie?

Jake?

Alice?

As I thought of more people, my guesses became wilder.

Jessica?

Angela?

Mike?

When I suspected that it could possibly be someone _much _worse, I decided I was putting myself through too much torture. I looked at the door again and wished I hadn't listened to Alice. What if it was a total stranger?

Or _Victoria? _

Before I had a chance to grab the nearest weapon, or possibly run upstairs screaming (or both), it was too late. Whoever was entering my house, had already entered. I inched closer to the door, taking my chances if it were Victoria or some sort of killer. My heart stopped when I saw who it was.

Edward.

Edward, my personal angel, my everything. Edward. My Edward…here…standing right in front of me, his topaz eyes melting with relief and hesitation…

Before I could catch my breath, attempt to restart my heart and jump into his arms, my head swirled dizzily and before I knew it, my body seemed to shut down.

* * *

"Bella? Bella…Bella, please wake up". Edward's perfect velvet voice brought me back to consciousness and I felt his cold hand stroke my cheek softly.

"Bella, I love you. Bella please…". My eyes flickered open and I realized I was laying on the couch, Edward kneeling in front of me. I stared at his flawless face as I grasped reality. Edward was here. Edward was here with me, looking at me with an expression full of relief.

"Edward", I whispered, faintly wondering if I was dreaming.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry. _So_ so sorry. I should have never left you. It was stupid and I should have been selfish and…I just wanted you to have a happy, human life. I never thought that you would be so upset. I-Bella I'm so sorry", he said, his voice full of pain. _"It's alright. I forgive you. I love you", _I wanted to say. But my voice couldn't seem to say that.

"Edward", I repeated. "You're here". My voice was very quiet, and a little raspy.

"Yes, I'm here. I'm here, I'm not leaving you. I'm here". I closed my eyes and sighed, taking in his glorious scent, smiling slightly. I opened my eyes again to see his face, memorizing every inch of every feature on it.

"I love you", I whispered.

Relief washed over Edward as he broke into my favourite breathtaking crooked smile.

"I love you", he said, pressing his cold lips softly to mine.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I'm not too sure about the ending, but hopefully you liked my first Twilight fanfic.**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
